This application relates generally to the field of braking systems in vehicles and more particularly to brake simulators.
Electronic brake systems, such as “brake by wire” systems, are increasingly being integrated into or replacing conventional hydraulic brake systems of vehicles. Brake-by-wire braking systems typically replace the traditional mechanical and hydraulic fluid connection between a brake pedal and braking units (such as disc or drum brakes) with an electrical connection, making hydraulic units function as secondary or back-up units. The electrical connection communicates a driver's brake inputs to a control unit, which in turn applies or releases a braking force. In mechanical or hydraulic systems, when a driver applied brakes, she feels a reactive force corresponding to the applied force. The driver correlates this reactive force to the degree of braking required.
In electronic systems, the control unit generates the braking signal, and such systems exclude any mechanical connection between the brake pedal and a booster. In some instances, the driver may not detect any countering force from the electronic brake system, which in turn can disorient the driver. The pedal may move without any reaction force, referred to as “pedal feel”.
Accordingly, there exists a need to provide a brake pedal feel simulator, which provides appropriate pedal feel to brake pedal based on the braking force.